


rough and ready by handra sill

by GreenhouseNurse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, The sex, i read sandra hills rough and ready and it all went to hell im sorry, now with art, statistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenhouseNurse/pseuds/GreenhouseNurse
Summary: a romantic and sensual night between two lovers(now with art links in chapter 2 for your viewing pleasure)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :^)

"Oh Black Paladin," Slav whimpered into Shiro's ear, statistically. "There is 0.01% chance of there being an alternate universe where you aren't here in my bed."

"Oh Slav you absolute stallion," Shiro simpered in a hyper-masculine way, his eyes fogged with lust for the scientist. "I can't focus and I'm all out of patience baby."

Shiro leaned closer to Slav, who undulated like a sensual noodle. Shiro whispered into Slav's ear.

"I want you to raw me... _mathematically_."

Slav slavved, his face buried into Shiro's sweaty neck, that smelled of musk and manly manliness. His third, eighth, and ninth arm, touched Shiro's magnificent tiddies, that oscillated at the speed of sound.

"You naughty kitten. There is now a 69.696969% chance of doing the horizontal mambo now," he growled prim(number)ally.

 

 

( ~~I'm sorry but I physically can not bring myself to write anymore how does Sandra Hill do this with out dying)~~


	2. Now with handy dandy visuals ur welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i made my own fanart and i cried while making it

[stallion.jpg ](http://greenhouse-nurse.tumblr.com/post/160891042576/greenhouse-nurse-me-i-love-how-the-voltron)

This is the reason I majored in art.

**Author's Note:**

> i will buy you a plane ticket if you promise to come to my house directly and kick my ass


End file.
